


Anniversaries are hard

by villain_apologist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villain_apologist/pseuds/villain_apologist
Summary: although anniversaries are not a contest Iwaizumi is determined to win
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Anniversaries are hard

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still writing this it is NOT complete  
> Please let me know if I should continue or not

To anyone else Iwaizumi and Oikawa's relationship would seem one sided for the only one to ever be seen verbalizing their love is Iwaizumi. With Oikawa being the flamboyant and loud person he is, most people would assume he would have been the same way about his romantic life. Hajime has always know that his best friend will talk for hours about anything that holds his interest for even a mere five minutes but never about his true emotions so it wasn't much of a surprise when even after months of dating and a lifetime of friendship Tooru never said the words "I love you". Oikawa used other methods to say "I love you". He would always buy Iwaizumi's favorite drink after practice without a word or leave study books at his house after he saw his friend struggling with a subject. Unlike others would assume Oikawa was private about his love life if was taking his partner seriously he wasn't the time to make grand gestures or boldly declare his love. Words felt cheap to him in matters of the heart. He would rather show love than speak hollow words. Iwaizumi would say something in passing about needing new pens and the next morning he would find a pack of his usual pens on his desk. It didn't take long for Hajime to figure out that Tooru shows his love by doing things for him and showing that he pays attention to Hajime so for their anniversary was at a bit of a lose as to what to get Tooru. He didn't to be cheesy and buy promise rings that would only get in the way while playing volleyball. He thought about a planetarium date but they did that for their first date so it wouldn't be special. He knew that Tooru would get him something incredibly thoughtful and even though its not a contest Hajime refuses to let that pretty bastard win. So begins Iwaizumi Hajime's quest to win their first anniversary. On Monday they walked to the station from their shared apartment with Tooru babbling happily about the alien movie that they watched last night. "Oh maybe something to do with aliens, he's always loved them" thought only slightly paying attention to his boyfriend. "No that's way too obvious, everyone knows he likes aliens", now completely ignoring him not that tooru wouldn't notice. unfortunately to be a good captain he needed to be scarily observant and the life long friendship meant that oikawa knew that he wasn't paying attention no matter how well he played it off. "You know I hate when you ignore me", Tooru said after only a second of Hajime zoning out. "Then stop talking about boring things and ill pay attention to you', that only resulted in Oikawa pouting more and lightly elbowing Hajime. "That's rude Iwa-chan", Hajime ignored the rest of Tooru's whining finding it annoying in a cute way but he had more important things to worry about like what to get his boyfriend. It was going to be hard to focus on anything but Tooru for the rest of the week not that the pretty boy ever left Hajime's mind completely. Tuesday began with Hajime waking up alone. He got up assuming Tooru was getting ready for his classes having told him that the brunette had an early class that morning, Hajime got up and went to go find his boyfriend. He checked the bathroom to find it empty, next the kitchen empty save for the plate of food and what looked like a note on the table that was clearly Tooru's half cursive barely legible scrawl that read; Dear Hajime, I left for class early but to ease the pain of not seeing my pretty face first thing in the morning I made you breakfast. See when I get home. With all the love in the world, Tooru t Hajime couldn't help but smile at his boyfriends dramatic antics. Tooru was the type to do something like this while anyone else would have simply woken him up and notified him of their leaving or just sent him a text that he could see when he woke up. It was times like this when he truly felt like the luckiest man in the world to have found love with his best friend. Tooru's absence meant two things, that their apartment was too quiet without his rambling or the newest music that had Tooru listening nonstop, or even just the sounds of another person nearby. Two that Hajime had the day to look for a present. He


End file.
